


Lock Down

by HardStansOnly



Series: let me Bee good for you [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dildos, Dom/sub, Edging, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Healthy Relationships, Lube, M/M, Mental bondage, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, SO MUCH LUBE, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slapping, Sounding, and then add more, bottom jaehyo, electric sounding, it's gr8, light degradation, safeword, sir taeil, well its the colors, yeah that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Taeil wonders how much longer he can keep him like this, body arched upwards in carnal want like a sacrifice to an old god





	Lock Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have like approx knowledge of BB but after Rae (its always their fault) showed me the video of Taeil dead ass cupping Jaehyo’s whole dick on a broadcast how could I resist? - S

Taeil smiled up softly at the wrecked man above him. Jaehyo sat with his thighs bracketing Taeil’s hips slowly working himself up and down the large toy, eyes closed and breath coming in short pants. Jaehyo was so close Taeil could see the veins in his neck beginning to strain in effort. A gentle touch to the hips stopped the younger’s movements, tears slipping down the soft cheeks as he was denied yet another orgasm. Running tattooed hands up and down his lover’s ribs Taeil brushed his thumbs against the dark nipples getting a small whimper.

“What’s your color Jae?” Taeil cooed, tilting his head taking in his body language. Another brush of his thumbs sent another tremor through the man.

“Gr...” Jaehyo swallowed thickly around a whine. “Green.”

“Good boy.” Taeil smiled before pinching both nipples harshly between his fingers making the younger squirm in place. “My good boy knows not to make a mess without permission right? Knows he’ll get left in his cage _alllllllll night_ if he's bad.” Jaehyo keened high in his throat but nodded his head yes. “Words.”

“Ye-yes Sir,” Jaehyo dug his nails into his thighs, “I know how to be a good boy.”

“How many have I denied you?” Taeil released the nipples to ghost his fingertips down the sweat slick chest to where the younger’s cock was flushed red and purple in the cage. “Did my boy remember to count?”

“Seven,” Jaehyo gritted his teeth while the fingers teased him. “Seven, Sir.”

“Only seven?” Taeil tutted sounding bored. “So few.” Jaehyo wanted to cry, so he did, face falling into a grimace as more tears slipped out. “Oh my stupid boy why are you crying?”

“Wanna cum Sir.” Jaehyo’s lip trembled nearly as much as his thighs. Jaehyo’s whole body felt like it was on fire and the toy buried deep in his ass was feeling more and more like a Judas Cradle.

“You don’t like playing with me?” Taeil pouted back, “I thought you wanted to play.” Glancing down Taeil tapped the tip of the cage with a fingertip watching as it bounced, even when weighed down by the metal, “I even let you get hard.”

“Yes you did Sir,” Jaehyo breathed wetly. The cage had been on for what seemed like years while Taeil poked and prodded and drove him to near release only to take it away a half breath before he came. “Thank you for letting me get hard.”

“Are you done playing with me?” Taeil’s mouth curled into a smile. Jaehyo knew that smile. Knowing what came of it he couldn’t even classify it as a smile, there was too much teeth. 

God Jaehyo loved that smile.

“No Sir,” Jaehyo felt small under the gaze. “I want to keep playing with you.”

“I don’t think you do,” Taeil pouted again before the smile was back. “I think you just wanna cum like the selfish boy you are.” Jaehyo shook his head no. “My stupid, selfish, boy.” A hand slapped Jaehyo’s thigh making him rock on the toy. Clamping a hand over his mouth he tried to hide the moan that crawled out. “Well that won’t do.” Taeil barely touched Jaehyo’s forearm before it fell back limply to the younger’s side. “Good boy. You know I like hearing you.”

“Yes Sir,” Jaehyo braced for another hit. 

A heartbeat.

A second one.

A third one.

Jaehyo relaxed marginally.

_Slap._

The palm cracked across his cheek shot straight to his dick. Moaning lowly Jaehyo’s eyelids fluttered as they rolled up a little bit. Had Taeil hit him again they both knew Jaehyo wouldn’t be able to take it and cum. This denial was as close to mercy as Taeil showed when they played. Edging so close that Jaehyo clutched to what small bit of control he had but not so close that it would set him up for failure.

“You didn’t cum,” Taeil cooed proudly cupping the tear stained face. “My good boy. Come here.” Taeil pulled the younger’s head to rest on the curve of his neck. “Okay baby, start moving.”

Jaehyo slowly rocked back and forth onto the toy, small whimpers falling from his lips punctuated by breathy pleas. The tattooed hands returned to his hips to speed the movement.

“Sir,” Jaehyo gasped out “I-”

“You don’t have permission yet,” Taeil reminded softly. “You promised you would be a good boy. You know how much I don’t like when promises are broken.” Jaehyo hiccuped a sob trying to ignore the tight pull in his gut, the want to be good overcoming the need to cum. “Would you like to keep playing?” Jaehyo whimpered a yes. “What’s your color baby?”

“Green.” Jaehyo scrunched his eyes shut tight as the tip brushed against his prostate. “I’m green Sir.” When the tip hit again Jaehyo groaned brokenly.

“Grab the headboard behind me,” Taeil purred. Jaehyo did as asked bringing him close enough to Taeil for the older to lean in and lick a strip up his sternum. “Good boy. Now faster.” Jaehyo gripped the headboard harder and quickened his movements. “Good boy Jae.” 

Taeil sat back watching as Jaehyo continued to fuck himself up and down, face slack with unfocused eyes barely open. Catching a drop of drool beginning to form on the red lower lip Taeil shoved two fingers into the open mouth careful to keep them on the sides of the tongue so he wouldn’t gag his lover. The gargled moan accompanied by the spit sliding down his palm was gratifying. 

“Oh Jae,” Taeil cooed, “my stupid slut.” Jaehyo’s breath hitched, more drool dripping down his lover’s palm. “Can’t do anything right. Not sing, dance, or fuck himself like I tell him to.” Jaehyo whined around the fingers still trying to keep the fast pace. “Are your legs hurting baby?” Jaehyo nodded smally. “We don’t want them to cramp do we? Lay down for me.” 

With slow movements Jaehyo removed himself from the toy, breath hitching as each of the ridges rubbed against him. Once splayed out on his back Taeil moved off the bed to grab the leather handcuffs sitting across the room. Affixing them to the younger’s wrists Taeil brought them to rest above the dark hair.

“Keep them there for me,” Taeil kissed the sweaty forehead.

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo closed his eyes. This was the hardest for him, keeping his hands where they belonged. If they were anchored it would be easy but Taeil didn’t believe in easy. Taeil wanted him to prove that he could obey the orders. Prove he could be a good boy.

“Color?” Taeil sat back on the bed between the open legs, idly tracing his fingers along the strong thighs. Taeil was near tempted to sink his teeth into them.

“Green Sir.” With a sigh Jaehyo let his body relax.

“Good boy,” Taeil ghosted a kiss on the flushed chest. “Can you handle the electric sounder?” Jaehyo swallowed hard thinking about it. He still had some control left, he would still be able to follow orders.

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo nearly came in relief as the cage released letting his dick finally become fully erect.

“Don’t you do it,” Taeil warned moving off the bed once again. “You’ve been such a good boy. Don’t you cum yet.”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo dug his nails into his palm breathing through the intense sensations. 

Returning to the bed with the sounder and lube Taeil situated himself between two splayed open thighs rubbing small circles on them and raining praise. Taeil was kind enough to give his lover a few moments to regain his self control before starting.

“We'll begin.” Uncapping the lube Taeil slicked up his lover's erection making sure the tip was thoroughly coated before moving on to slick up the sound. The sound was a thin metal rod nearly seven inches long connected to a small box that controlled the level of pulsations. They had gotten it nearly three years ago and Jaehyo couldn’t think of anything that gave him the same level of pleasure than the device. Once the sound was slicked enough to Taeil's critical eye he added more lube directly to the tip of Jaehyo's head. “Color baby?”

“Green Sir,” Jaehyo breathed, watching entranced.

“Good boy,” Taeil smiled lovingly. “My sweet boy.” Jaehyo flushed pink under the continued compliments. “You look so pretty all fucked out and open under me.”

Firmly grasping his lover Taeil gently teased the opening before dipping the tip in. Pulling out and repeating the motion Taeil slowly lowered the sound purring at the gasps and whimpers falling from his boy.

“Sir,” Jaehyo gasped trying to force his body to stay still. He didn’t have permission to move yet and Taeil would leave him wanting if he disobeyed. “Fuck, Sir.”

“What's wrong baby?” Taeil pulled the rod out to add more lube. Sinking is back in it finally came to rest fully inside. “Good boy Jaehyo. You took this so well,” Taeil smiled softly again watching as his lover tensed and untensed getting used to the sensation.

“Thank you sir.” Jaehyo gripped the sheets above his head. 

“I love you Jae,” Taeil thumbed at the head. “My sweet stupid boy.” Wiping a hand on the sheets Taeil selected the lowest setting on the control pad.

The reaction was instant.

Jaehyo gasped, spine arching clear off the bed the moment the small pulsations inside him started. Jaehyo could do little more than thrash weakly as Taeil held his hips to the bed.

“Please. Oh god Taeil.” Jaehyo felt his eyes rolling up again. The pulsations racing without pattern up and down the inside of his shaft going directly into his balls had his tenuous grip on reality slipping. “Cum Sir. Please.”

“Whose cock is this?” Taeil questioned running a finger down the shaft. “Hm? Who does this belong to?”

“Y-yours Sir,” Jaehyo curled his toes twisting his hips more. “It's your cock sir.”

“That's right,” Taeil raised the setting by a small amount getting a strangled sob. “This is my cock. Maybe we should get 'Property of Taeil’ tattooed on it.” Jaehyo's head fell to the side as the world began to fuzz out. “Looks like my cock isn't the only thing that's drooling.” Taeil noted as a stream began to form on the younger's lip. “Jae baby. What's your color?”

“Gn Ir,” Jaehyo mumbled. Blinking heavily he spoke again, “Green Sir.”

“Good boy Jaehyo,” Taeil cooed brushing his thumbs along the hip bones. “How many have you been denied Jae? My good boy remembered to keep counting right?”

“Ten Sir,” Jaehyo's tongue felt heavy. Taeil’s hand caressed his thigh before delivering a harsh slap. “SIIIIIIRRRR.” With a heavy hand Taeil struck the other thigh pulling more moans.

It’s torture, Taeil knows, watching Jaehyo jerk and moan between the vibrations and slaps to the reddening thighs. They've been at this for hours now, the dorm silent while the others are away. Most nights they barely have time to breathe let alone play as rough as they would like. Most nights, but not today. Today Taeil ensured he would have uninterrupted time to break his lover apart piece by piece until Jaehyo lay scattered under his palms.

Jaehyo was nearly there.

“Can you be good for me?” Taeil asked receiving a nod in return. “Thank you Jae.” Tapping the pad again to up the pulsations Jaehyo wailed. “My pretty boy.”

Taeil wondered how much longer he could keep him like this, body arched upwards in carnal want like a sacrifice to an old god. The dark hair matted to the sweaty forehead and teeth clenched as Jaehyo fights his own body. Realistically Taeil knows the man has minutes, if that, before his body will cave but he wished he could keep this forever.

Clicking off the power Taeil slowly removed the sound to the mix of relief and devastated sobs. The conflicted slurred pleas of 'put it back’ and 'thank you sir’.

“Jae baby,” Taeil slipped two inked fingers into his lover. “Jae.”

“Yes Sir?” Jaehyo whimpered. 

“My cock is all red,” Taeil flicked Jaehyo’s tip. “Why is it all red?”

“Your cock wants to cum Sir,” Jaehyo whimpered barely there. “Can your cock please cum?”

“Yes it can.” Taeil quickly pumped the man as he came with a mess of grunts and near screams. Curling his fingers Taeil brushed along the small bundle of nerves sending Jaehyo into a second orgasm before he'd even finished the first.

 _“AHH!”_ Jaehyo swore he could see his brain from how far back his eyes rolled as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure. By the time Jaehyo stopped cumming his whole body felt rung out and heavy as if his bones had been replaced with lead. That didn’t matter though, Taeil would take care of everything. All he had to do was lay here and be a good boy.

Finally, _finally_ , taking himself in hand Taeil jerked himself until the coil in his gut became too much. Pressing the tip of his dick into his lover Taeil came inside watching as the man moaned happily at the sensation. Later, much later, Taeil planned to get Jaehyo spread open and fuck him until the younger shattered apart again. The thought was nearly enough to make him hard again but Taeil knew his lover needed rest after such a drawn out session and he himself wanted a nap.

Standing on shaky legs Taeil moved both the sound and toy off the bed to be cleaned before hunting down a shower towel to wipe both of them down.

“How are you feeling Jae?” Taeil released the cuffs letting them fall to the floor. Taking both wrists in his hands Taeil kissed the palms reverently then trailing down each arm until he dipped down to place a kiss on the smiling lips. “How are you feeling baby?” 

“So good,” Jaehyo remained splayed out and unmoving. Slowly things were filtering back in but the only thing he chose to focus on was the soft brush of lips against his skin. Tilting his head up slightly he hummed happily into another kiss. “Can we nap?”

Bullying the younger into moving under the covers Taeil held him close pressing kisses along the exposed neck and shoulder. Even with being the shorter of the two Taeil wrapped himself around Jaehyo’s tall form much to the younger’s delight.

“Taeil?” Jaehyo mumbled sleepily getting a hum in return. “Love you.”

“Love you to Jae.” 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
